When two worlds collide (NOW COMPLETED)
by hatakesharingan0
Summary: It's the year 2020, 'the incident' that happened five years ago resulted in all alchemists to be transferred to a nearby government-ran firm. Could all these years ignite bonds between people? *Set in an alternate universe, Yaoi, Roy x Edward, Lemon, Boy x Boy, BL, Fullmetal Alchemist*
1. A disturbed night

**So I finally came around to starting a longer fanfic, I should be uploading a new chapter every few days, if not a week. I'm not sure on how long I want to make this, I shall just see how it goes ^^. It's set in a much more modern time era however a lot of the previous story line applies. Anyway, this does contain some strong language and it is intended to be a BL, if you dislike such concepts please click the cross in your browser now. If not, then I hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any characters associated with it**

* * *

><p><em>October<em>,_ Year 2020_

He lay silently, absorbing the pleasantly calm night around him. It was 3:00am and the absence of artificial lighting enabled the moon to light up the city; like a pure gem that was casting an illuminating glow around the vast panorama. He closed his eyes for a moment or two in order to salvage this peaceful trance that he was in. It was times like these that enabled him to erase his thoughts and escape the burdensome reality that he was trapped in.

Roy lived in an elegant penthouse located on one of the most busiest streets of Tokyo, he often neglected his sleep to solely enjoy this feeling the calm night gave him; this feeling of absence and peace. With his eyes half-lidded from the fatigue, he descended from the covers of his bed and approached the great glass window that gave him a brilliant view of the scenery that stretched out before him. The moon's calm rays overlay the city and gave it a cool glow, casting silhouettes and shadows between the buildings and skyscrapers. He looked down at the setting and into the streets; the pathways were empty and the roads were clear, not a single soul was seen or heard at this diminishing hour. It appeared as if all life has been stripped away and only man-made artefacts were left in this desolate place.

After having a calm moment of observation he returned to his bed and placed himself in a half-sitting position. He ran his fingers through his short raven hair and felt his fingers intertwine between the strands. 'What the hell am I doing with my life..' he thought to himself as he rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He began to reminiscence about what his life used to be like before he got himself into a mess. It was then that he realised his long term depression was no more. What was left now was pure apathy and indifference, like nothing really mattered and there wasn't a point. It appeared to him that his life was tracing the same cycle simultaneously, it didn't aspire towards anything or aim to conclude somewhere, it was just repeating itself in the same incoherent order. And as he summed up his contemplation he began to immerse himself into a weak dream, his mind recollecting memories from the past…

Exactly an hour later his heavy glass bedroom door swung open and a younger boy heavily landed on the hard tiles of his bedroom floor. Roy rapidly jolted and sat right up, squinting his eyes desperately whilst staring at the sight before him. ''What in the world-'' his words tumbled as he got harshly interrupted.  
>''Roy! I came to pass on an important message from the boss!''<br>''At this fucking time? What in the world does that bastard want again'' he scowled angrily, observing the boy that was still placed on his bedroom floor. His name was Edward Elric and he carried the former name of Fullmetal Alchemist, however due to incidents in the past all alchemists lost their titles and got transferred to a nearby government-run firm. He had golden hair that was neatly platted into a braid behind his back with a few messy strands serving as a fringe. His eyes were of a deep golden colour to match his hair that light up brightly when he spoke, Edward portrayed such a bright personality as opposed to Roy- who appeared as a cold and organised man that showed an insufficient amount of emotion when he spoke.

Edward eased himself up off the floor and frantically dusted his denim pants that loosely hung from his hips.  
>''Well I know it's really late but, err, you see um the boss, ugh okay basically you know that presentation you was supposed to have ready for next Thursday?''<br>''Yeah.''  
>''Well erm he wants it done in three hours'' Edward responded with an uncomfortable look on his youthful face.<br>''Are you kidding me, Edward? Three fucking hours? Why was I not informed of this''  
>''Well we did ring you about seven times but you wasn't picking up, so I thought I'd just let myself in with the spare key'' he grinned. Roy met his grin with a potentially threatening death glare and drastically grabbed his phone. *seven missed calls*, his phone read. 'Shit.' He thought to himself as he urgently slid himself off the silk sheets of his bed and headed past Edward towards the shower, before he completely disappeared from sight, however, he turned to face Edward again and said- ''Load up my laptop and get out my files from the cabinet. I have no time to waste'' he finished sharply as he turned on his heel and descended into the bathroom with a harsh slam.<br>''The hell am I, your servant?!'' Edward urgently shouted back, however the water was already forcefully drumming against the shower floor making it difficult for Roy to hear him. 'That darn bastard.' Ed thought, with a heavy sigh and without further ado he headed towards Roy's well-organised desk and fulfilled his friend's commands.


	2. Terminal friendship

Upon Roy's return, Edward already set up his laptop and took out the files from his cabinet. He perched himself on top of Roy's bed and watched him get on with his work. He realised that Roy was extremely precise and expressionless with what he was doing, he had this sophisticated aura around him that seemed to show from pretty much everything that he was doing. It was extremely boring for Ed though, what the hell was he supposed to do until Roy was finished with his agitating work? Ah, that's right; food. He energetically jumped off Roy's bed and strolled out of the room. He walked through the elegant hallway that stretched through the whole penthouse until it led him to Roy's kitchen. After his promotion Roy became fairly rich, he was able to move into this new penthouse with the extravagant looking interior. Hence why Ed always seemed to be hanging at Roy's place, it was comfortable to be in and just the genuine feel of this apartment made Ed feel better than at his own one-bedroom flat on the opposite side of the city.

Roy's kitchen had a modern vibe to it, in the centre of the kitchen there were jet black high-raised counters that were outlined with sleek leather bar stools. On the further right corner there was a chromatic two-doored fridge with an ice dispenser, beside it was a smooth electric stove accompanied by an oven. The whole kitchen was very simplistic, no small accents or utensils; very typical of Roy. The whole interior was outlined with a black outskirt to the brilliant white wallpaper and gleaming black tiles that seemed to reflect the artificial crystal lights perfectly.

Ed flung himself towards the fridge and began to inspect its contents- 'It is almost literally fucking empty' he frowned.  
>''Hey Roy!'' he shouted as he swung his head round the door and into the hallway.<br>''The hell do you want Fullmetal, I'm working!''  
>''Do you have anything decent to eat?! Your fridge looks like something's died in there!''<br>''There's insta-noodles in the cupboard moron, if you're going to interrupt then leave!'' Roy moaned back, obviously disturbed by Ed's greedy needs.  
>Ed smirked in return and began raiding the older co-workers cupboards. 'Noodles, noodles, noodl- ah! There they are!' He thought to himself as he triumphantly held out a small packet of instant noodles, more commonly known as ramen.<p>

After eating the noodles and practically destroying Roy's kitchen, Ed came back to Roy's bedroom and plonked himself on his bed.  
>''You finished yet or what?'' He said whilst energetically kicking his legs up in the air, obviously getting agitated by the boredom.<br>''You could have helped me moron if you really wanted to. Now leave me alone, I'm nearly done'' Roy replied, annoyed. He had been working endlessly for the past week, even on weekends yet Fullmetal still stuck with Roy nearly every day. Maybe that's what was keeping him going? Having an idiotic ray of enthusiasm tessellate around him on a daily basis? Maybe it was Ed that was subconsciously taking the pain and grief away that Roy was currently experiencing? Having lost his best friend- Maes Hughes to an unknown foe was something that was really causing Roy great pain. If only he could avenge him some day, one day..

Roy slammed his laptop lid shut and leaned into the back of his leather office chair, stretching his arms in the air and letting out a deep yawn.  
>''I really can't keep up with the boss's standards these days'' he spoke his thought out loud.<br>''Say, Fullmetal, why didn't you go back to yours and sleep it off?''  
>''Hah, you think I'd really go and waste my petrol to go back for a few hours? It's all cool, you have food and that's all I need'' Ed gave Roy a wide grin whilst scratching the back of his head, his braid becoming slightly more messy and tangled.<br>''You ought to sort yourself out before work, you look worse than I do after 2 hours of sleep'' Roy replied to Ed's gesture, teasingly.  
>''Shut it, you!'' Ed screeched, giving out obvious signs of dismay.<br>He walked off into Roy's shower and slammed the door shut.

After a good 20 minutes Ed returned back into Roy's bedroom, now with his blonde locks heavily falling straight down, weighed down by the water and with a towel slung around his slim hips. Roy observed the boy as he entered the room and flicked his messy blonde mane out of his face, his cheeks were slightly flushed due to the hot shower and his body was covered in droplets of water that every now and then trickled down the length of his body and onto the floor. Trying to conceal the embarrassed expression on his pale face; Roy exclaimed ''Move, bastard. You're getting my floor wet'' then he quickly turned to face his laptop again. 'Bastard' He thought as he buried his face into the laptop and waited for the boy to get dressed.  
>''Oh? What's the matter Roy Mustang?'' the boy said teasingly as he reached out for his clothes and slipped his boxers on.<br>''Is the sight of me walking round almost naked making the manger uncomfortable?'' Ed stated as he let out a shrieking laugh and clutched his stomach in laughter. Still brushing off his laugh, he reached inside Roy's closet to get out his work clothes that he left at his last Friday and slipped on his business attire. From the other side of the room Roy's eyes secretly traced the outline of Ed's body, he watched him closely do up his zip and button up his fresh white shirt, his hair still wet and dripping down onto the shirt.

Ed brushed his damp hair back with his hand and turned to face Roy-  
>''You know, you better get your shit together because we're leaving, that is if you don't want to be late''<br>''Don't try to tell me when to leave or not, fool. If I recall properly _you're _the one who's always getting the boss mad by leaving late'' Roy smirked and got up from his desk. He quickly collected all his papers together and in one swift movement was already out in the hallway, putting on his jacket and fetching his keys.  
>''Hey wait up!'' Edward screeched from Roy's bedroom, the flung his red jacket over his shoulder and stormed down the hallway to join his fellow co-worker.<p> 


	3. In the heat of the moment

**I apologise for the long wait, I am finally back with the last two chapters! Enjoy-**

_23:30, later that evening._

Another exhausting day at the office for Roy and Ed, without exchanging a word, they entered Roy's apartment and dumped their work clutter on the floor in the hallway. Ed sluggishly plodded along the apartment and into Roy's bedroom, heavily slumping himself onto the bed.  
>''Damn I'm so exhausted! Hey Roy you got any food?'' Typical. First thing Edward would mention after a difficult day would be food, food or sleep, typically selfish of him.<br>''You insane Fullmetal? I just finished work too, get your lazy ass off my bed and make some yourself'' replied Roy in an obviously agitated voice. However Ed still lay motionless on Roy's bed, he loosened his tie with his right hand and ran his hand though his hair with the other. He remained in that position for a moment or two, practically falling half-asleep. That is, until Roy practically knocked him off the bed.

''Wake the fuck up, Fullmetal!'' Roy exclaimed as he shoved him violently, Ed jolted and in shock turned to face Roy.  
>''You trying to kill me or something bastard? I was half asleep.''<br>''Exactly, now get off MY bed, do you not have your own house to stay at?!'' It looked like Roy said something he shouldn't have had. He was getting irritated with Ed, the way he was parading around his house doing whatever he pleased. Despite that fact, it hurt Ed. Without a word, Ed got off the bed and turned towards the door.  
>''Fine, I'm leaving. Goodnight''. However, before he even opened the bedroom door, Roy slammed his hand down before Ed, and looked him right in the face.<br>''I didn't exactly tell you to leave. Did I?''  
>''But you just asked me if I-'' but Ed was quickly interrupted as Roy slammed him against the door and forced his lips against Ed, he was agitating him so much yet Roy just wanted him more than ever, he wanted him so immensely that he would do whatever it took to get Ed, even if it was by force.<br>''Are you fucking insane Roy?!'' Shouted Ed as he broke the kiss and tried to desperately get his breath back. But Roy just smirked and pressed himself harder against Ed as whispered into his ear-  
>''Don't tell me you're not enjoying it'' he smirked again, looking right at Ed; fixating his gaze right at the centre of Ed's golden glowing orbs, making sure to intimidate him as much as it was possible.<br>''I am absolutely not enjoying it!'' Ed screeched as he tried to frantically loosen Roy's grip on him.  
>''Oh really? Your 'down there' seems to be telling me the complete opposite'' And as Roy had said so he swiftly slipped his hand beneath Ed's already tight boxers and allowed himself to feel Ed's bulge.<br>''R-roy, what are you- ahh-'' Ed was interrupted yet again as Roy began to skilfully work his hand along Ed's length, he worked slowly, still pressing himself against Fullmetal and occasionally looking right at Ed, in turn making the boy's face turn crimson.

After a good few minutes of Ed's struggle, he managed to push Roy off of him and he stood there, mouth half-open, with half-lidded eyes. His braid was half-undone and his work pants were hanging loosely at his hips, with an awkwardly tight bulge forming right in the middle of them. Roy stood back and examined the boy that looked like he was intoxicated with lust, Ed's hands were slightly trembling and he still stood there motionless, not sure about how to process what had just happened.

Without further hesitation, Roy approached Ed and grabbed him firmly, flipping them both around and flinging them onto the bed, Roy on top, yet again looking right into Ed's golden brown eyes. Ed's braid messily fell apart and his hair was spread out around him, he looked so beautiful, so innocent, and so completely wound around Roy's finger. He was all his, and Roy wanted to savour this sight for eternity. He pressed his head lightly against Ed's shoulder and whispered-  
>''I want you. Ed. I want to have you right now''. He lifted his head up and met Ed's face, which was painted over with a pink blush whilst his lower lip trembled with anxiety. Ed had no idea what to think of this. He always had a thing for Roy, but now that Roy is suddenly displaying his affection back towards him, well, he just has no idea what to make of it. Is this a joke? Is he just some temporary game of Roy's? Was Roy just playing with him? Ed's mind was completely clouded over and his thoughts raced from one to the other, his mind going completely berserk.<br>''Roy, why are you doing this-'' but Roy had already figured out what he was thinking and gently cupped his face and pressed his lips against Ed's.  
>''I love you, Edward. And no one can touch you, but me''. And as his voice delicately trailed off he ran his hand against Ed's built body and came to hover over Ed's waist. In one swift movement, he undone Ed's pants completely and slid them off along with his boxers. Roy got up beside him whilst he took off his own attire, observing every slight reaction that Ed emitted, he must admit, that it turned him on immensely.<p> 


	4. Two souls

Before he even knew it, he was back on top of the boy, intertwining his hands between Ed's golden messy locks, feeling his body pulsate with every move he made. He placed his hand eagerly at Ed's entrance, circling it simultaneously as he looked at Ed's face for a sign that allowed him to proceed. Ed nodded his head quickly whilst trying to conceal his embarrassed face.  
>''Just fucking do it already, stop making a fool out of me''<br>''Adorable, how eager of you to say. But I'm afraid that I have to get you ready first'' chuckled Roy as he forcefully slid one finger inside of Ed. The boy let out a startled gasp and clutched at the sheets beside him.  
>''Don't make fun of me you sly bastard'' Ed exclaimed between hitched breaths. He felt the immense pain that concentrated inside him. Pain with an occasional wave of pleasure, it is that contradictory mix that drove Ed to the verge of insanity. Could Roy stop playing with him and just get on with it? And just as Ed thought that, Roy had slipped another finger in. This time moving them in an out at an unpredicted pace, starting off slow, then rapidly increasing the pace and slowing down yet again. Ed was now wriggling in what seemed like an uncomfortable position and kept clutching the bed sheets with every new thrust that Roy made with his skilled fingers. He had now removed them and allowed Ed to take a short break as he reached out behind him into a small bedside table, presenting him with a bottle of lube; which actually looked like it was unopened and unused. Was Roy eventually planning to do this with Ed? Was Ed something special to him? And yet again the boy's mind went into a frantic recollection of memories and of the situation that lead to where they are now.<p>

And as Ed seemed to be pre-occupied with his own thoughts, Roy took the time to cautiously open the lube and ooze it out onto his palm, letting the excess product drip off his fingers and onto the bed. He steadily ran his hand along his swollen member and threw himself on top of Ed again, intruding the boy's entrance with his fingers once more; getting him wet and ready for what was about to follow.  
>''Roy'' Ed gasped and clutched at his arm. His mind clouded over and eagerly anticipated the moment when he would finally receive Roy.<br>''You're all mine'' whispered Roy; and at that moment he pushed himself in-between Ed's legs, letting his member enter the smaller boy completely. With a low moan, Ed dug his nails deep into Roy's bare back and sunk his teeth into his lip. The pain was such a completely overwhelming feeling however the miniscule ripple of pleasure that came afterwards was the reward he was waiting for. Roy supported himself with one hand on the bed, and with the other he was grabbing Ed from the waist; adjusting his position in order to provide him with maximum satisfaction. His thrusts started off slow, cautiously stretching Ed and allowing him to adjust to the new invasion. He clutched at his waist harder as his thrusts became deeper and had set a more steady pace. He pushed Ed's legs over his own shoulders to get deeper inside him, now allowing himself to enter him entirely, thrusting harder than ever before. Ed was now grunting at every new thrust that Roy presented, flipping his head back in the pleasure and pain that he was simultaneously receiving. The muscles at his entrance tensed with every new thrust, which only encouraged Roy to go harder. Roy was now thrusting hard and deep into Ed, making the smaller boy knock against the bed frame. He desperately dug his nails into Ed's hips as both of their bodies swayed in the motion, engulfed by the waves of intense satisfaction that washed over them, and with a few final thrusts they both reached their climax, making the room echo with the moans and grunts that both of them were emitting. They both came as they rode out their orgasm, eventually coming to a stop as Roy gently pulled out of the younger boy. They both plonked onto the bed, exhausted and absolutely drained from their encounter. They lay together silently for a few moments, letting themselves catch their breaths and allowing their bodies to get a break. Roy sunk his face into the boys shoulder and let himself catch the sweet scent of Ed's long hair, gently running his fingers through it. They both could feel it. The inseparable bond that just had been created between the two of them, unifying their two souls and bodies into one.

A few moments had passed, and Ed had fallen asleep in Roy's arms. Comfortable and happy, he slept with a subtle smile outlining his lips. Roy still lay on his bed motionless, gazing outside of the window and onto the dark streets, everything looked so calm and all existence was absent from the city below him. His apartment window allowed him to peek in on the usually busy city, which was now cloaked over with the dark palette of the night. All was still, calm, and it seemed like life had ceased to exist. Roy let himself slip into this calm, peaceful state of mind and he too started to slowly drift off to sleep. Laying beside the only person that he wanted to be with. Now and forever.

**I hope that you all enjoyed reading this fanfic! Don't forget to review and favourite, it honestly helps me out a lot- thank you~**


End file.
